ultimate dreamers
by miliotras kurosaki
Summary: this is my story, in the first chapter you will know what's it about, please tell me how to improve
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-his life

hey there, names miliotras. Yeah, weird name right? Well I hate it, a lot. I hate its so much I never get called by it, unless of course someone is pissed at me, which is most of my day. Well, all my friends call me tetsuya, dunno why though. Anyways, I am actually part of a very powerful race called the extractors. Sounds weird too huh? Kinda funny word to say...oops getting off track here, sorry. Anyways, my last name is kurosaki, which u may not know why exactly that's important. But in-fact it's a lot more important than saying the president was killed. The kurosaki, is the most powerful family of all the extractors, we had great wealth, hell...everyone worshiped us. Well, everything was goin great 'till Armageddon. Lets just say a huge pandemic hit the extractor planet. It was plague like disease that killed ninety-eight percent of the extractor population. Then reanimated them into a creature called a zombie.

"wake up milio!" yells my dumb brother every morning for school

im a sophomore at the monster fighting academy in rukon, rukon's the name of my town I live in. it's a very beautiful place. Mostly rukon is littered with all sorts of different tress, many types of grasses, and of course the many kinds of flowers. Me, personally I think this place is a replica of heaven, I never want to leave, but there is one problem the town is facing, one word, criminals

'criminals'. They are all over the damn place in rukon. They litter the streets, they blow things up for the heck of it. They eat people. They do all these horrible things mostly because they think zeus wants them to...(which doesnt sound right at all). Most of them of course must of took too much drugs to think zeus would tell them that. U must be wondering, if the greek gods exist, why dont they do something right? Theres a problem with mount. Olympus, its closed

CLOSED? Thats what you're thinking right? Most likely, im physic, not really, i'm just awesome that way. Anyways, it all started two years and thirteen days ago.

A mere human caused it all. Once upon a time there was a bored to death human name mick. Well, mick used his huge telescope that could see just about anywhere, he found something very peculiar...extractis...my home planet, the home of the now mindless and actionless extractors. Mick noticed something was wrong so he zoomed in, what he found nearly gave him a heart attack, he saw about a million extractor zombies standing around eating any meat they could acquire. He was so excited to say his beliefs were correct, by the way, this guy was the craziest man you would ever meet.

The president of rukon was on stage giving his three day speech about criminals being killed, rukon becoming safe, bla bla, bunck of rubbish crap if u ask me. Anyways, mick, being a crazy 'old fool, killed the president and cleared his throat to speak, I remember his words very cleary before some riot guy shot him in the face, here goes

"hello everyone! Remember me? Im the crazy son of a gun who said the zombie plague was real, I WAS RIGHT! I was looking in my all mighty telescope and I found a planet filled with zombie aliens! We are all next! We are all gonna die! BARRACADE YOUR HOME'S! DO WHATEVER YOU CAN THAT IS ESSEN-" thats the last of it before all hell broke loose, the riot guard shot mick in the head, other riot guard reacted to the shot and soon shot each other. Sadly ten thousand people died that day.

Here I am, walking to school with my older bro Nichiren. Nichiren is only one year older than me but he treats me like we were born at the same time. He's also the only one who knows of my secret. Anyways on to school.

Here we are, me and my older bro, at the school gate when we see a fight, nothing special though.

"hey that's Casey right?" asks Nichiren

I nod sadly

Casey imura...the most annoying person in my school. Shes my age, three inches shorter than me, and a whole lot weaker. She is the most popular girl in school. Half of the guys around school want her, the only who doesnt want her is me, and yet she picked me for some weird reason. What I mean...is she follows me, annoys me, and even stalks me everywhere. But, she's done that since second grade, so I have gotton used to t, but lately, she's gone overboard.

She laughs and talks with her friends, only one actually listening is atsuki kazeshini.

Atsuki kazeshini, my age, five inches shorter, extremly cute. Okay, I like her, but only a little, it's not like I love her or something. Anyways, how I know all this, especially about a new girl, comes odd to, just pops in my head and I understand it.

That was my first ay of school, and my name is miliotras kurosaki, welcome to hell

* * *

>END<p><p>

ALL OF THIS COMPLETLY BELONGS TO ME! NO SAYING COPYWRIGHT OR ANY OF THAT BULLCRAP BECAUSE I COPYWRIGHT THIS MYSELF.


	2. Chapter 2 his power

chapter two- his power

the previous chapter was written differently and in a different perspective than this one.

"man...why does dad do that crap?" miliotras asked

"dunno, but he has nothing better to do since..." Nichiren didn't finish his sentence

the rest of the way to school the kurosaki brothers said nothing, soon they entered the school gate and walked to their friends, separating as usual

"so, second day huh?" said miliotras

James looked at him and noded, of course he didn't smile

"where is everyone?" miliotras asked

"mostly inside the school to see if they have a class with you" James laughed and they walked inside the school to check to see if they had the same class

they arrived and as soon as the kids saw miliotras, they moved

"hmmm...there's Casey, crap" miliotras sighed

"hahaha! sucker! you and Casey share all the same classes!" one kid said as Casey walked over

"really? yay!" she smiled at him and he sighed

ten minutes later atsuki kazeshini walked over, looking at the board and smiled

"im new here, can someone tell me who miliotras kurosaki is?" she looked around and everyone pointed at him, he sighed

"um, hi" he said, a bit nervous

"hi milio...um, uhhhh..." she was blushing nervously

"its about us being science partners right?" he asked and smiled

she noded embarrassed and miliotras walked away

"oh great...that was so embarrassing" she murmured but casey heard her

"oh, that's the effect the number one most hot guy in school has with all the girls" Casey said and smiled at atsuki who gave the gesture back

the bell rang for first period and miliotras walked in, all the girls looking at him

"welcome to my class kurosaki-kun" said the teacher, he took a look at him

"Mr. lapados?" miliotras looked at his formal third grade teacher

"hello, im happy you remember me" he smiled and miliotras smiled back

the class began with everyone introducing themselves, the girls couldn't wait for miliotras's turn, they mostly stared at him even when it was his turn

"my name is miliotras kurosaki, age 15"

the girls made a happy sigh at his voice and he sighed extremely bored

it was atsuki's turn to introduce herself, she loved it

"hello everyone, my name is atsuki kazeshini, age 15" she smiled at everyone and looked at miliotras, who apparently fell asleep and she got sad

thirty minutes passed by and everyone was done with the introductions and they were assigned partners, miliotras with atsuki, of course

"OK kids, before we start with the assignment, become friends" Mr. Lapados instructed

miliotras and atsuki sat down next to each-other

"hi milio" atsuki said

"why do u call me that?" miliotras asked rather interested in her

"well, i...really like the name milio" atsuki answered, blushing slightly

"hmmm, well that's odd, i hate my name, it's rather stupid"

"why?"

"because it sounds like a Greek name, I'm not Greek" he smiled and atsuki smiled gently at miliotras

"well, i like how it slips off my tongue" atsuki stated

"OK, well i guess I'll let u say it" that's the last thing he could say before the task was given out

"alright kids! now that you are done getting aquinted, i shall now give you your task"

Mr. Lapados cleared his throat and began to explain

"this task will be a test of communication and teamwork, we will head outside shortly to start the fighting session" he smiled at atsuki who was looking at him like he died

"fighting? what kind of school is this?" she asked and everyone almost laughed their butts off, literally

the class went into single file and walked out the door, atsuki could tell some girls and guys were couples by them holding hands, others...well, she could tell they could not stand each-other. she took a look at miliotras who had a smile on his face

"do you like this test?" atsuki asked him gently

"hell yes, its the only time i actually have fun at this school" miliotras responded and they all arrived at the school baseball field

"OK, so one person on your team will be a fighter, and the other will be a cheeriest"

Mr. Lapados cleared his throat again

"OK, so here are the fighters...first one i picked was, James!"

James stepped forward and his partner sat down

"the next one i picked...Casey!" she stepped forward and stood next to James whipping her hair

"OK...the next one is, kasarigama!" a tall girl stepped forward and stood next to James

"the second to last, is Jesse!" atsuki's sister stepped forward and her partner sat down

"and of course, miliotras is the last!" everyone began to sweat and looked at miliotras as he smiled, he stood next kasarigama and they were the same height.

"the first battle, is Jesse versus Casey! everyone make room so they can fight"

everyone did as they were told, Jesse and Casey stood facing each other in a fighting stance

the battle began with Casey kicking Jesse in the face sending her back, Casey winked at miliotras which ended up giving her a knuckle sandwich

"hey, who do you think you are gonna fight?" atsuki asked miliotras

"most likely James" miliotras responded

the fight between Jesse and Casey only went for ten minutes before Jesse lost, she was surprised kicked in the face which led to unconscious ness.

"good job Casey" one guy would say

"way to go" another would say

Casey went up to miliotras and asked how she did

"hmmm, i would give it a three, you were too so-"

miliotras couldn't finish his sentence when a monster appeared, atsuki almost screamed when he said the word 'demon'. miliotras opened his hands and in them, were forming, two daggers

atsuki acted as if she had just seen a ghost. "W-WHAT?" atsuki screamed at the top of her lungs, however, Casey and the others, especially kasarigama, stood there evaluating his every-swing and his speed

his speed, was that atsuki has never seen, the demons swings were almost impossible to see, yet there miliotras was, looking bored and dodging the demons attacks

"GRRRR you are a good one kurosaki-kun" the demon said with it's low voice

miliotras took a fighting stance and at the same time atsuki started asking so many questions, it got the demons attention. it licked it's lips and smiled at atsuki

It was hard to tell what she was asking, but miliotras could hear most of them clearly.

"w-what did u just do? who are you really? are you an alien? are you a Greek god? why do you look bored? do u kill demons all the time?" the last question hit miliotras like a bullet, if she got so close as to be able to guess what miliotras does...

the fight between miliotras and the demon raged on, the demon of course, becoming scared of miliotras. the demon continued to swing and miliotras continued to either block it, or dodge it. One time miliotras even caught the monster's weapons and managed to slice off an arm, which of course was soon regenerated...

the regeneration process almost made atsuki throw up her vital organs, it was revolting. first, a monstrous bug crawled out of the demon's neck and attached the arm that was currently on the ground, then came another bug. this bug was much smaller and came out of his eye, which wasn't there. the big bug that went onto the arm flew up and the small bug forced the bone of the arm to rebuild, once that was done, came the stitching. the big bug spun a metal string web, like a spider, and sowed and flesh to the arm. throughout this entire process, the demon screamed...

when the regeneration process was over, the demon stopped it's eerie screams and continued to fight miliotras. the battle only lasted five minutes which surprised atsuki, the demon was twenty times bigger than miliotras but in the end the monster was caught off guard and it's head sliced off...

after the battle was over miliotras talked to his daggers and got...A RESPONSE?

atsuki soon ran over and asked a question that made miliotras sad

"have you been alone for so long that you have been able to do something like that?"

miliotras walked away sad, then something that scared everyone happen, miliotras's shirt burst open to reveal his strong muscular , his abs and much more. under all that were tattoos resembling a dragon, fire and lighting...and then, on the right side of his chest, there was hole

END OF CHAPTER TWO!


End file.
